Fake
by TheOrangePhoenix
Summary: Before Words Left Unsaid. Everything in my life is fake. The love in my family. My relationship with my younger sister. With everything being so fake, it makes me wonder if anything is ever going to be real in my life.


**A/N: Hello lovelies! Did you miss me? If you did you most likely hate me at the moment. 'Cause if you were missing me than you were hoping for the next chapter of Perfectly Imperfect. I'm sorry to tell you that I have writers block for that story. I have tried to start the fifth chapter a billion different ways and I haven't liked/ been able to continue with any of them. Any suggests for Perfectly Imperfect will be welcomed. I'm letting you know that I have not given up on Perfectly Imperfect. I have been trying to write that next chapter everyday. So please don't hate me.**

**Incease you haven't read Word Left Unsaid (you should read it) or even if you have I'm telling you know that this is Lizzy's story before Words Left Unsaid. It's her last year and half at Hogwarts.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

Summary: Everything in my life is fake. The love in my family. My relationship with my younger sister. Even the loyalty of my cat is an act. With everything being so fake, it makes me wonder if anything is ever going to be real in my life.

Prologue

My younger sister Kayla as always been the pretty one. Even when we were younger she was prettier than I was. By default she became my mother's, an old beauty pageant winner, favorite daughter.

What bugged me the most about Kayla was the fact that she knew how to use the favoritism to her advantage. She got anything and everything she wanted and become a spoiled brat because of it. I got what was ever left and learned how to be a better person. In my mother's eyes being a good person is not as nearly as good as being beauty pageant material.

I could deal with Kayla getting the better clothes and our mother's love. What I could never get over was Kayla wanting the one guy I wish I could have.

Everything started when we first moved to London.

At the time I was eleven and Kayla was nine. Our parents still seemed to be getting a long. My cat, Apollo, was still my best friend. Everything seemed to be okay at the moment.

While our parents were 'unpacking' Kayla requested that I take her to the near by park. Since Kayla wanted it she got it.

Being as spoiled as she was, Kayla always thought of herself as a princess. Between the ages six and ten she wore a tutu and tiara everyday. It was irritating. Especially when she decided to dance.

"Must you wear that all the time?" I asked her as we walked down the sidewalk.

"I don't complain about what you wear," she answered and started to strut down the sidewalk like she was on a runway.

I stopped walking and looked down at my ratty jeans and t-shirt. I thought I looked fine for unpacking boxes and rolling around in dirt. But of course for a runway model nothing but the best is good enough.

By the time I started walking again Kayla was trying to swing her hips like our mum does. That should of been my first clue that my younger sister was going to become a slut.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Shh, I'm trying to be seductive," she answered without looking back at me. I still can't decide what's more disturbing; the fact that Kayla knew the word seductive or that she knew what the word seductive meant.

That's when I saw him.

Sitting on a picnic table with his feet on the bench was a young boy. Even then it was clear that he was going to be not only extremely handsome but a bad boy as well. Despite his young age the small boy had a cigarette hanging out the side of his mouth.

"Come on Lizzy, I don't want to talk to him by myself."

Being the older sister I had to look out for Kayla. If that looking out just happened to involve a cute guy, so be it.

Kayla and I walked over to the boy sitting on the picnic table slowly. He watched us approach with his eyes lingering longer on Kayla than me. When we reached him he exhaled, causing smoke to swirl around his face.

He flicked the ash off the end of his cigarette and rested it inbetween his fingers before he spoke.

"Hello ladies," he said nodding his head in our direction.

Kayla giggled and my eyes focused on the dull grey end of the unnamed boy's fag.

"I'm Kayla Dean " my younger sister introduced herself, fluttering her eyelashes.

"Sirius," the boy said.

Kayla elbowed me in the ribs. My hazel eyes met Sirius' grey ones.

"Lizzy," I said.

Sirius smirked.

I rolled my eyes.

"Right," he said looking down at his watch. "Not this hasn't been fun but I've got to be going."

Getting off the picnic table Sirius ground his cigarette into the dirt with his heel.

As he walked away I couldn't help but wonder if I was ever going to see him again. There's was just something magically alluring about Sirius. I hoped I would be the one to attract his attention.

"I want to marry him some day," Kayla said.

That one sentence dashed any hope I had of getting my first childhood crush. If there's one thing I've learned over the years it's this; What Kayla wants, Kayla gets.

**A/N: I promise I'll try and get Perfectly Imperfect up as soon as I possibly can. So please don't hate me and leave me hate reviews. In the meanwhile enjoy Lizzy's story.**

**~Kat. **


End file.
